Call Bead
Call Beads are a rare item found through the game. When used, the player can call upon the powers of one of the leaders of Evermore to use a powerful alchemy attack. Acquisition Call Beads cannot be purchased anywhere. The main way to acquire them is from the leaders of Evermore themselves: upon meeting them for the first time, they give the player Call Beads until they hold six. Elizabeth will give the player their first 6 Call Beads after they return from the Bugmuck after defeating Thraxx. Horace replenishes the player's Call Beads to 6 after defeating Aegis or gives the Staff of Life if the player has 6 or more, aside from what he gives the player on their first meeting. The Call Up formula can create a free Call Bead. However, this spell is dependant on the maximum amount of Dry Ice the player can obtain, since it is the only ingredient that cannot be acquired infinitely, and in total there are only about 13 Dry Ice in the game. At the entrance to the palace in Nobilia, above a snake statue against a wall, there is a spot where the player can find infinite Call Beads, filling up their amount of Call Beads until they have 99. Afterwards no more Call Beads can be found here. This can only be done on the second visit to Antiqua, after acquiring the Windwalker. Because the player can acquire 99 here and receive the Call Up formula later, it allows them to go over the cap of 99. Chest Locations Call Beads are rarely found inside chests/containers; Prehistoria has 4 such containers, Antiqua the most with 9 and Gothica has 2. Omnitopia has none, but the player can acquire the Call Up formula there. Three chests contain multiple Call Beads. One of those are found in each region except Omnitopia. This adds to a total of 6 + 12 + 3 = 21 collectable Call Beads from chests. Chronological list: 06 - x6 Elizabeth in Fire Eyes' Village, after defeating Thraxx 07 - x1 Fire Eyes room must have 6 call bead first or the player will get a Dog Biscuit. 08 - x1 Hidden room west in Fire Eyes village (Defend alchemist), must have call beads first or get a Biscuit. 11 - x3 Swamp area, loot the north-west Clay chest first, then the Call Bead chest 12 - x1 hidden room at left in the entrance of the Volcano 13 - x1 hidden room just before boss Vigor 14 - x1 hidden room just before boss Vigor 15 - x1 In pot to the right of Blimp's cave after giving Tapestry to Tiny to make him throw the Rock Boulder 16 - x1 In the Great Pyramid, lower floor 17 - x1 In the Pyramid, lower floor 19 - x2 In the Pyramid, upper floor 20 - x1 In the upper left room in the Hall of Collosia 21 - x1 In the Oglin Hideout 24 - x3 Just before boss Aquagoth 26 - x2 In pot near the Corrosion alchemist in Ivor Tower Sewers 27 - x1 Ebon Keep dining room → In total the player can have 40 Call Beads, if they collected all Call Beads from chests and if they used the Call Up formula 13 times (there is only 13 Dry Ice in the game). Monster Prize Chain Exploit It is actually possible to get more than the intended amount of Call Beads from a chest. The Call Bead chest in the Swamp is a good example. If the player loots a 20 Talon Monster Prize from a monster, the next chest or ingredient sniff spawn they collect here, will loot 20 in amount. The player only has exactly 1 second time to chain this, however. Note that this exploit will not work if the Call Bead chest contains more than 1 Call Beads (there are 4 such chests in total). This is not possible for many (Call Bead) chests as the player will not encounter any enemies at their location or the Monster Prize does not have any Currency in it. The following Call Bead locations are possible though: By using the no-clip cheat code, the Call Bead chest in the Volcano entrance room, could also loot 15 Call Beads, by bringing a Viper closer to the chest, from the second floor. Call Bead Farming Call Beads can be infinitely farmed as a very rare Monster Prize in certain locations. These locations are: * Hall of Collosia (North-West room) * Stairways under Chessboard that lead to Dark Forest * Ebon Keep Sewers * Ebon Keep Dark Passageways * Gomi Tower * Ebon Keep Castle (room leading to the Chessboard). The rate is always 2/132, except for Gomi Tower being 1/131. Expressed in percentages: 1.52% and 0.75%. All enemies found in these locations leave behind a Monster Prize at a rate of 6.25%, for the Mosquitoes, this is half at 3,125%. This means that the player would have to kill about 1,050 enemies to receive one Call Bead on average. When using Alchemy, this is ideally done in Ebon Keep Dark Passageways as the player will easily find packs of 3 Rats. The stairways under the Chessboard is a slower alternative, but the player will also receive 400 experience for killing the Skullclaw (Gothica) here. Tinker Tinderbox and Lance (Character) can provide the player with the ingredients needed and are close by. The player can expect to farm 1 Call Bead every 2 to 3 hours, depending on how quickly they can kill enemies and how lucky they are with the loot. For more information about this, go here. Alchemy Counterparts Most Call Bead spells the leaders of Evermore can use, can be approximated by the player's own alchemy formulas and/or items. The exceptions are Confound, Time Warp, Shield, and Disrupt, which have unique effects. Aura is also unique, but Barrier pretty much has the same effect. Heat Wave and Shockwave hit all enemies not limited to just three, an effect only shared by Corrosion; however, Corrosion is fairly weak compared to Shockwave. List of Call Bead formulas In total there are 16 Call Bead spells that the player unlocks every time they meet a new Evermore leader. Their effectiveness increases depending on which leader is used, from weakest to strongest/most useful. The Regenerate and Aura spells must be unlocked first in order for the player to be able to use them. Power Calculation For the call bead spells Heat Wave, Storm, Flare, Shock Wave, and Electra-Bolt, the power listed below is a minimum. If the player has learned an attack alchemy (11 total; excludes Corrosion and both Drain spells) whose power (alchemy power * level multiplier) is higher than that minimum, the call bead power will be equal to the highest such power among alchemy spells the player has. The same mechanic applies to the healing call bead spells Life Spark and First Aid, which use the power of Heal and Super Heal. Step 1: Power = (Alchemy power * level multiplier) / (1 + number of targets) for alchemy. Power = (Call bead power * 2) / (1 + number of targets) for call beads. Step 2: Power = random number from ceiling(Power/2) to Power-1. Step 3: Damage dealt = (Power * (64 - target mdef)) / 64 for spells that deal damage. Healing and buffing do not use this step. Alchemy Power Acid Rain: 17 Atlas: 25 Barrier: 25 Call Up: 0 Corrosion: 25 Crush: 62 Cure: 0 Defend: 15 Double Drain: 50 Drain: 25 Energize: 0 Escape: 0 Explosion: 87 Fireball: 62 Fire Power: 112 Flash: 27 Force Field: 0 Hard Ball: 21 Heal: 32 Lance: 50 Levitate: 0 Lightning Storm: 87 Miracle Cure: 37 Nitro: 112 One Up: 0 Reflect: 0 Regrowth: 2 Revealer: 0 Revive: 12 Slow Burn: 1 Speed: 25 Sting: 75 Stop: 0 Super Heal: 62 Level Multiplier Level 0: 2 Level 1: 4 Level 2: 7 Level 3: 11 Level 4: 15 Level 5: 20 Level 6: 26 Level 7: 32 Level 8: 39 Level 9: 46 Call Bead Power Life Spark: 200 * Heat Wave: 225 * Storm: 225 * Flare: 150 * Time Warp: 0 First Aid: 400 * Confound: 12 Regenerate: 0 Aura: 50 Shock Wave: 281 * Shield: 62 Plague: 40 Hypnotize: 62 Disrupt: 200 Restore: 12 Electra-Bolt: 331 * * Minimum value; subject to upgrade from comparable alchemy. Call Bead Spell List Elizabeth *Flare *Heat Wave *Storm *Life Spark Horace *Confound *First Aid *Time Warp *Aura *Regenerate Camellia *Shockwave *Shield *Hypnotize *Plague Sidney *Disrupt *Restore *Electra-bolt Trivia *The Secret of Evermore Official Player's Guide claims that there are 2 extra Call Bead spells, provided by Camellia and Sidney. This is however false and they cannot be found in the code of the game. *The maximum amount of Call Beads the player can own, without cheats, is 99 + 14 = 113. This is done by reaching the Nobilia Palace with the Windwalker and collecting 99 Call Beads, then using the Call Up spell 14 times. *Without using the Nobilia Palace exploit and without the tedious process of farming them from Monster Prizes, the most they can have at one time is 34, by receiving 6 from a leader, finding all 14 all Beads in containers and using Call Up 14 times. However, this demands not using any Call Beads from the start of the game, which is unadvised but for bragging rights. *The Aura Call Bead spell can be looted from its chest in Gothica, even if the player has not yet met or spoken to Horace (though this is only possible through cheats). The player will receive the spell and a message, even though they cannot access Horace's Call Bead spells. By contrast, the Regenerate container cannot be looted until the player has met and spoken to Horace about his discoveries on Call Beads. Trying to do so will give the "won't open" message. External Links * Damage formula and Call Bead powers by Nitrodon Category:Items